Beauty's Battle
by crashcourselove15
Summary: Immediate continuation to 'Beauty Kills' A/A and J/T
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories.

**Chapter 1: To Have and To Hold**

The knob jiggled violently, Atlanta over shaking the key as she attempted to unlock the door. The lock clicked, sending the door swinging open and Atlanta tumbling in, her luggage dropping. Herry ventured to step over her, multiple bags held in his arms.

"No, you don't," Atlanta growled from the floor. She twisted her hand around his ankle, pulling his leg towards her.

"Whoa!" Herry yelled, losing his footing. The walls shaked as he fell heavily onto the marbled tiles, the bags sliding across the floor. They all piled in after the two, dropping their bags, slightly exhausted.

"Oh, I've missed you," Archie moaned, crawling towards the fridge. He pulled out a cold bottle of water, uncapping it and downing half of the bottle. He burped loudly, slowly rising up to follow the other six into the living room.

Odie collapsed in the arm chair, his hand lazily rubbing his eyes under the tinted glasses. He yawned, causing a chain reaction to Theresa who slumped against the doorway.

"Let's go report to Hera," Jay said, even when his tired expression betrayed him. He stifled a yawn himself, half turning to the front doors.

"Have fun," Neil droned, his head in his hand. His blue eyes blinked slowly, out of focus.

"C'mon, you guys," Jay said, his voice harder. The team groaned, slowly stretching up and following their leader stubbornly.

Herry halfhazardly drove to the school, waving between the early morning traffic. Without realizing, Herry fishtailed into the empty parking lot, taking up two spaces before shutting off the engine.

Jay slid the gold pendant off around his neck, shoving it into the intricate keyhole. A mechanism of clicking sounds emanated as the custodial door swung open. The seven crammed into the closet, Atlanta skillfully closing the door behind her and sighing in relief as the blue wave of light illuminated before them.

They tumbled through it and walked silently together down the hallway leading to Hera's study.

"Welcome," Hera's pure voice rang. She opened her arms in reception as they took their seats on the yellow sofas. She continued her casual questions, receiving exaggerated answers from a now awake Neil.

Archie reached over, grabbing for an apple and biting off half the fruit. He chewed for a bit, brining the apple back to bite into it, then blinked, dazed, at his suddenly empty hand. Atlanta chewed, pretending to listen to Neil's re-cap, Archie's apple now clenched in her hand.

"Hera," Jay started, speaking out as Neil's voice faded. He leaned forward, not looking the Goddess in the eye. "There were a few … problems." His eyes glanced quickly at the dark purple bruises still inhabiting Theresa's neck. He cleared his throat, preparing to start up their story.

The Goddess held up her hand, stopping him prematurely.

"You do not need to re-live your experience on the island," she said calmly. Her gray eyes softened. "I know of what happened, and I hold no blame to any of you." Her hand trailed lightly down the peacock's neck that stood next to her.

Jay exhaled in relief, sitting back into the couch, his hand twining into Theresa's. Herry suddenly snored loudly, his hand holding up his face as he napped.

Hera smiled, the lines appearing on her face. "You're free to leave; I know you all need the rest." She walked behind her wooden desk, sitting into the office chair and leaning over the few papers scattered across the top.

The seven mumbled their thanks, stifling the yawns as they shuffled out the tall doors.

"Are you up to driving?" Odie stared hopefully up at Herry. His eyes blinked down to the jingling keys in his hand.

"Don't even be thinking it," Herry growled, snapping the keys tightly in his hand. He marched to the driver's side, wrenching open the door.

"It was worth a shot," Odie shrugged, hopping into the back seat, smiling. Archie shook his head slowly, sliding in next to Atlanta.

**----**

Atlanta stirred, on the edge of waking up as she heard the faint creak of the floorboards in front of her door. A streak of dull light beamed across her carpet, the door opening inches wider. Atlanta's eyes snapped open as she heard the faint gruff of frustration.

In her snap reaction, Atlanta shoved her hand under the pillow, her fingers tightening around the small dagger. As she sat up, Atlanta pulled the knife from its sheath and held it in front of her.

"Atlanta! It's just me!" Archie's voice whispered frantically in the dark. His cool fingers wrapped around Atlanta's wrist, lowering the weapon.

"God dammit, Archie," Atlanta sighed angrily. She slammed the knife down on her bedside table, blinking at the time displayed on the clock. "You scared the hell out of me." Archie reached around her, flicking on the table lamp, momentarily blinding both of them.

"Well I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from you," he shrugged, smiling and sitting next to Atlanta. She arched an eyebrow at him. "Well, maybe a little." His laughter shook the bed lightly.

"You could at least warn me the next time you plan on entering my room at midnight." She smiled lightly at him, pulling her knees towards her chest.

"I'll remember that for next time," he whispered, leaning back on his elbows. "Nice pajama's, by the way," he smirked. Atlanta blinked, distracted as she looked down at her faded Sailor Moon night shirt.

"What's that -?" She began to retort before Archie's lips silenced her.

He leaned awkwardly, angling his head up in order to reach her. Atlanta blanked, still slightly sleep-deprived before she responded back, turning her body towards Archie, her hand reaching behind his neck. She broke off, resting her head on his shoulder as Archie attempted to stifle a yawn.

"Still tired?" She joked, closing her eyes herself.

"Just a bit," he chuckled back. His long arms reached over her, and the room became dark again. Her head remained on his shoulder as Archie maneuvered himself under the covers, finally wrapping his arms around Atlanta.

"Goodnight," he whispered, nuzzling his face in her hair.

"'Night," she mumbled back, already fading.

**----**

Her hands blindly grabbed in desperation, grabbing for the bed sheets instead of the intended object. Theresa tossed in her sleep again, the sheets twisting more tightly around her legs. Her breathing accelerated as the nightmarish vision played behind her eyes.

She watched in horror, frozen in place as she looked down at the young teenage girl run down the dark street. Theresa opened her mouth, attempting to scream a warning at her, only to have no noise escape her lips. The black shadow stooped down the street, catching up to the fleeing girl, swallowing her in the darkness. The shadow engulfed the girl, seeping into the dimly lit street and growing larger.

Theresa's scream muffled into the pillow and she pushed her face into it more, draining out the last of her cry. Theresa slowly sat up, inhaling fully, and blinking back the few tears that moistened her eyes. She wiped them away, pushing the stray hairs out of her face. The clock illuminated faintly, and she grabbed for the glass of water next to it.

Her mouth still felt dry even when she drained the half-full glass. Theresa untangled herself from the sheets, jumping up and leaving the dark room, walking towards the kitchen.

She re-filled the glass, setting the pitcher down and resting her arms on the cool marble of the island. Theresa's body stiffened as she heard the sound of footsteps emanating from the hallway behind her.

"Theresa?" Jay poked around the corner, his hair standing up dramatically. His eyebrows pulled up in concern as she turned to meet his gaze.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" She whispered, thinking of her muffled scream. He shook his head, rubbing the side of his face in a tired manner.

"Nah, just thought I heard something." He tucked something behind his back and Theresa caught the shine of his xiphos quickly.

"Always the protector," she mumbled under her breath as he shuffled up next to her. His hand brushed the side of her face, pushing the hair away from her tired eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" He said, his hand trailing down her neck, his palm making soft circles on her back.

"You know me too well, you know that?" She sighed. He smiled back at her lightly, his eyes curious. Without hesitation, she told him her nightmare, telling him the confusing details she didn't understand.

He sighed, frustration echoing through him. "Confusing," he mumbled, running his hand through his hair. His other hand rested on the table, now twined loosely with Theresa's.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" She side-glanced at him, staring through her long eyelashes. Her bottom lip jutted out slightly.

"Of course," Jay smiled. He stood up, planting a kiss on her forehead. "C'mon, it's late," he eased off the chair, pulling her after him.

Jay silently creaked open the door, tugging Theresa beside him and directing her first into the dark room. She gripped his hand tightly as he shut the door and followed her. He stifled a laugh when he heard Theresa bump into the wooden bed frame, cursing under her breath.

"This way," he breathed, pulling her tight to his chest. She gasped slightly, both of them falling lightly onto the mattress. Theresa giggled quietly as Jay kissed her lightly along her neck, his arms wrapping around her.

"'It's late'," she quoted him, pulling awkwardly for the discarded blankets. He laughed, reaching to stroke the side of her face, cupping her chin in his hand.

"Alright," he whispered, his smile beaming in the dark. He leaned in, kissing her lightly on the lips, pulling back when Theresa leaned in for more. She grinned at him, resting her head on the pillow. Jay yawned, slacking his arms around her and tucking his head under her chin.

Theresa chuckled softly, it soon turning into a yawn.

**----**

"Archie," Atlanta whispered in his ear. His body remained still, making no reaction to Atlanta's awake voice. She sighed, breathing into his purple hair. She shifted her elbows, planting her palms on his shoulder blades and pushing up effortlessly. Archie's torso rolled slightly, his head lolling on her shoulder. His body remained motionless, lying slanted across her body, his legs handing off the mattress.

Atlanta attempted to push him again, her arms shaking as she froze when she heard him mumbled into her shoulder.

"Archie?" She said his name louder. The corner of his gaping mouth twitched up slightly, a trail of jumbled noises escaping him. His mouth pulled up into a grin and he nuzzled the side of his face more into her shoulder blade.

"Archie! Get out of the water!" She said loudly in his ear, her voice dramatic. "Look out!" Archie's eyes shot open, his head snapping up to look around, frantic. His body twitched violently, rolling off of Atlanta and falling unexpectedly onto her floor.

"What did you do that for?" He retorted, glaring up at Atlanta. She laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You were on top of me," she laughed, sitting up. Archie raised an eyebrow, most of his aggression gone. "I was having trouble breathing," she added, raising her eyebrows back at him. He scoffed lightly, lying back on the plush green carpet. Atlanta grabbed for a pillow, throwing it down on his face.

"I was actually thinking of something while you were crushing me," her tone turned serious. Archie's eyes peeked from behind the pillow, surveying Atlanta curiously. "I think we should tell them."

Archie raised himself on his elbows, biting his bottom lip. "I was thinking that yesterday; on the way back." He straightened his muscle shirt back into place.

She nodded back, rubbing her eyes. "Well, let's get it over with then." She briefly stretched her legs, standing up with Archie. He reached out for her hand, wrapping his large fingers around hers.

It was still early in the morning as they descended the stairs together, Atlanta bring her lip nervously. Odie was bent over his now soggy bowl of cereal, his concentration more focused on the entertainment magazine open in front of him. Jay's eyes darted back and forth as he read through the newspaper, only a cup of coffee steaming in his hand. Theresa sat next to him, chewing absent-mindedly on a piece of toast, not yet completely awake. Neil yawned, leaning on the counter and picking through his fruit salad as Herry dug deeper in the fridge in search of more food.

Archie cleared his throat, attracting the attention of the five gathered around the island.

"We have, er, news," Archie inhaled, his hand tightening reflexively around Atlanta's.

"Archie and I," Atlanta began, turning to look up at Archie. "Have recently -,"

Neil jumped in. "We already know," he said dully, stabbing a piece of cantaloupe.

"What?" Archie said blankly. Atlanta shot a look at Theresa, her expression mixed with anger and surprise.

Theresa shrugged back, biting into her toast. "We just kind of knew," she mumbled through her foot sleepily. Jay smiled, hiding it quickly behind his coffee mug.

"It was only a matter of time," Odie pitched in. He stood up, placing his empty bowl in the sink, his expression slightly uninterested as well as he walked out of the room. Herry removed himself from the fridge, a collection of condiments in his arms; he blinked at the couple, kicking the door shut.

"That was almost too easy," Atlanta murmured to Archie, lightly releasing his unclenched hand. He nodded stiffly back at her, his growling stomach interrupting his serious façade.

"I'll talk to Persephone about it," Theresa stopped Jay as he turned to speak. She blinked at him, tearing the last of the crust off.

"Then I'll wait for you in the library," he replied, folding the newspaper in front of him. She smiled back, her eyes still tired from the lapse in rest that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, this'll be my last chapter for a while. I still have to start writing the other one. Sigh. I'll hopefully get some of that started on my vacation. ^_^ YAY. Okay, anyway, this is the first chapter of Beauty Kills' sequel: Beauty's Battle. It was the same title from my previous one, and I STILL don't like it. I really couldn't think of anything else to name it, so I kept it. Frustrating, I know.

By the way, they didn't do anything. Get your minds out of the gutter :P. I know you were thinking it. Hah.

Thanks to all the reviewers, your words are always overly kind and I appreciate them. I hope everyone has a really good holiday break, whether it be Christmas or Hanukkah. Thank you, thank you thank you.

I hope everyone sticks with Beauty Kills, 'cuz it's about to get a LOT more interesting. HAH, that'll keep ya guessing.

Christina,


	2. Chapter 2: Chasing Ghosts

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories.

**Chapter 2: Chasing Ghosts**

Theresa drifted her fingertips across her cheek, the tingling sensation still lingering from Jay's peck. Her eyes refocused as she came closer to the tall oak doors of Persephone's selerium, resounding off three solid knocks. The doors eased open on their own will, Theresa stepping through the opening and waving at the Goddess.

"Welcome back, Theresa," Persephone set the watering can down and glided towards her. She squeezed the top of her arm affectionately, smiling at Theresa.

They walked together to the golden cushions, now close to the floor with the small table between them. Persephone chatted pleasantly, pouring two cups of herbal tea for them, dropping the tea leaves into the steaming cups.

"Tell me your visions," Persephone's high voice turned serious. She folded her pale hands into her lap, waiting.

Theresa sighed lightly, telling her what she remembered of her dream in a hushed whisper. "They started after the island," she muttered. Her index finger trailed around the rim of her cup.

"Hmm," Persephone mused, holding the mug to her face. She blinked, staring into the cup, then up at Theresa. "Are you done?" She acknowledged the semi-empty cup in Theresa's hands.

She nodded, handing the tea cup to her. Persephone turned the cup around, swirling the contents of the tea leaves at the bottom.

The Goddess' perfect eyebrows crumpled slightly as she examined the remains.

"What is it?" Theresa leaned forward, trying to see what was at the bottom of her cup.

"A flag," her voice rang. She met Theresa's eye for a moment. "It means a warning, or danger," she set the cup down, her expression slightly darker. Theresa inhaled through her teeth, looking for the flag in her tea leaves.

"Come, this will help," Persephone was suddenly on her feet, offering her ashen hand to Theresa.

Theresa glanced at the cup for one last moment before taking the deity's hand. Persephone floated across her study, pushing back a glossy see-through curtain to reveal a large empty space. Persephone dropped Theresa's hand and walked to the only piece of furniture in the room: a dark mahogany cabinet.

"This will help you focus and relieve the stress you may be feeling," she said. Persephone had her back to Theresa as she removed three brass bowls, incense and a tall candle. Theresa held her hands behind her back, watching Persephone walk towards the engraved circle carved in the wooden floors.

She set down one of the bowls at the north end of the circle; the bowl now suddenly filled with salt. Persephone pointed to the full bowl.

"This represents Earth, signifying femineity and nourishment." She continued around the circle, setting a second bowl down in the east area. Persephone waved her hand over the empty bowl, conjuring up white grained sand. "Symbolizing air," Persephone muttered clearly, sticking the now lit incense stick into the sand.

"It will help your mind, intellect and communication." She waved her hand into the smoke, moving the haze over her face and inhaling. By snapping her fingers, the wick in the candle burst into flame, illuminating the southern end of the circle.

"Obviously, fire; one of the strongest elements. Represents success, passion and transformation." Persephone moved to the last section of the circle, filling the final bowl with water. "Good for emotion, love, beauty and healing."

Persephone walked to Theresa, taking her hand and walking to the edge of the circle. She smiled at Theresa, both of them stepping over the caved line in unison. Persephone drew a small circle in the air, and Theresa watched wide-eyed as the indented line filled up with salt.

She lowered herself, crossing her legs to sit across from the Goddess. Persephone breathed deep, closing her eyes and reaching her hands out for Theresa. Theresa blinked, taking her hands and nervously closing her eyes.

Theresa tried not to flinch as Persephone's voice suddenly broke the meditating silence.

"Water, cleanse us. Air, purify us. Fire, make us whole and pure. Earth, center us." The words echoed quietly, her voice soft yet forceful. Theresa breathed evenly, feeling the stress begin to fade.

"We send the cleansing energy into ourselves," they whispered in unison. Theresa's mouth twitched as the words left her involuntarily. She breathed in deeply, the smell on incense filling up her lungs.

Persephone's hands pulled away, and Theresa opened her eyes slightly. The Goddess kept her eyes closed, her pale hands on her knees, palms up. Breathing slowly, Theresa folded her hands in her lap, watching the flame of the candle dance.

"There," Persephone sighed, her eyelids slowly lifting. "Feel better?"

"Much, thank you," Theresa nodded. "That was just what I needed." Persephone smiled, beginning to raise herself up. Theresa stretched her arms, slowly standing and watching Persephone snuff the candle and collect the bowls, replacing them back in the single cabinet.

"I don't want to keep you, Theresa," the Goddess said, turning to face her.

"Oh, yeah, I'm supposed to meet up with…" Theresa blinked, Jay popping back into her mind. "Thanks for everything, Miss Persephone," she said more cheerfully. She walked quickly to the exit, the oak doors opening slightly before she reached them.

o-----------------------------------------------------------o

Jay scoffed loudly in frustration, slamming the dusty history book shut. He shoved it away, pushing into the rest of the books he had glanced through. His once cleared table was now scattered with history and mythology books, ranging from crisp and fresh pages to tattered and molded.

Jay glanced at his watch again, starting to feel impatient for Theresa's arrival. He sighed again, grabbing the nearest book and shoving it onto the mobile book holder. He didn't have the time or the patience to put them back in their original places. He grabbed for two more books, stopping when he heard the faint swish of the library doors.

Jay stepped back from the tray to look at the still moving doors. His instincts perked up as he heard another faint sound echo from the vast shelves of books.

"Theresa?" He spoke out, his hand slowly reaching for the pocket holding the sword.

"Behind you," her voice suddenly chimed. Jay spun quickly, his breath caught in his throat. Theresa held back her laugh, smiling at him broadly. Her delicate fingers held a page up in one of the mythology book Jay had out.

"What were you looking up?" She glanced back down at the page, flipping through the book more.

"Oh, just random creatures," Jay said after a moment. He caught his breath again. "There's not much about Synara in any of these." He looked at Theresa, grabbing for another pile of the heavy books.

"Hmm," she mused, cupping her chin and leaving on the table.

"How was your meeting with Persephone?" He sat on the corner of the table, flicking a strand of Theresa's hair with his fingers.

"Good," she said, staring up at him. "Less stressed out, though I feel it's wearing off already." She sighed, pushing her face against Jay's hand.

"She have any theories on your vision?" His thumb brushed her bottom lip lightly.

"None," Theresa mumbled, her eyelids drooping. "And the tea leaves didn't give me much answers either," she sighed. Jay raised an eyebrow, keeping his question locked in.

"Meh, whatever." Her eyes snapped open, suddenly exuberant. "It got better," Theresa jumped up, leaning in and pecking Jay on the cheek quickly.

He blanked, watching Theresa grab one of the larger books and skip to the stand.

o-----------------------------------------------------------o

"You're officially one of the worst cooks _ever_, Atlanta," Archie sighed. He gawked at the black sandwich in the frying pan, the smoke collecting above them. Atlanta whipped the yellow oven mitt at Archie's head, cursing and reaching over to turn the element off.

Atlanta furrowed her brow, tossing the burnt cheese sandwich into the garbage.

"You do it, then," she retorted, pushing the spatula into his chest. Atlanta spun away, stomping over to the island and sinking onto the stool, her back to Archie.

Archie chuckled, grabbing a large stack of bread. Herry shuffled into the kitchen, holding his stomach, complaining loudly to Atlanta. Archie watched Atlanta's shoulders flex, her anger still in motion.

"You can wait five minutes!" Archie shouted, thinking on his feet. He grabbed the abandoned oven mitt and threw it at Herry's face, quickly turning back to flip the cheese sandwich. Herry huffed, staring longingly at the growing pile of sandwiches as he slowly left the room.

Herry's patience paid off as Archie called him back in, Atlanta now in a better mood. Odie came after him, helping himself to a sandwich and a half and quickly retreating back to his room, the sound of electronic gunshots coming from the basement. Herry devoured six sandwiches, sighing happily after each one and sending his thanks to Archie.

"Another gourmet meal," he breathed, patting his stomach. He walked slowly out the room, mumbling words of napping and television.

"Thank you," Atlanta said after a few moments. She tore off the last bit of crust, lucky enough to grab another sandwich before Herry polished another one off.

"Maybe one day I'll teach you how to not turn bread into charcoal," Archie grinned. Atlanta scoffed at him, gathering the empty plates and turning away towards the sink. Archie watched her as she filled the sink with water, the soap bubbles reaching the rims limit.

She swirled her hands in the warm water, stirring up the few suds along with the plates. Archie came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and slowly sliding down her arms.

"Stop it, Archie," she said, her voice shaking slightly. Archie chuckled in her ear, his lips carefully brushing her cheekbones.

"Leave those for later," he whispered against her skin. His hands when into the water, twining around Atlanta's and lifting them from the water.

"Give me one good reason not to," Atlanta said, still trying to act serious. Her fingers tightened around Archie's, and he smiled into her neck.

"Oh, just this," he whispered. Archie turned Atlanta slightly, finding access to her already opened mouth. Atlanta twisted awkwardly, her hands still trapped in Archie's as she kissed him back.

He quickly released her damp hands, grabbing her waist and pushing her into the counter. Breaking off briefly, Atlanta ran her hands through Archie's hair as he trailed his mouth down her neck.

"Now, really!" Neil's high-pitched voice echoed through the room, causing the two in the corner to freeze in place. "People eat in here, we don't need that -," he waved a manicured hand towards them as Archie and Atlanta untangled themselves. "On our countertops!"

Neil glared at the couple, squeezing the bottled mineral water tightly. He shook his head, making a disgusted sound as he turned on his heel and left the room.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Atlanta mumbled, straightening her shirt back into place. Archie's cheeks reddened as he took a watchful step back from her, a sheepish smile on his face.

o-----------------------------------------------------------o

Jay mumbled in his sleep as his bedroom door opened slowly. His eyes stayed shut as Theresa shut the door and crept towards the bed, shushing him softly. Jay flinched violently as her old fingers brushed over his cheek, soon pulling back as he mumbled something incoherent.

"Theresa?" His voice barely whispered, the words jumbled. She brushed her fingers over his cheek again, and he turned his face towards her hand, sighing.

Theresa slowly and carefully pulled back the sheets, causing Jay to curl up slightly from the withdraw of warmth. She crawled in, pulling the sheets up and over them to stare at him in the dark.

His dark brown hair fell over his forehead, the tips just touching his eyelids. Theresa reached out, stroking the length of his neck with her warmed hand.

"Theresa?" Jay mumbled out again. "What's wrong?" His eyelids fluttered slightly.

"Nothing, Jay," Theresa breathed, moving an inch closer to him. "Bad dream, that's all." Her eyelids fell lightly, watching Jay's bare chest rise as he breathed evenly. He mumbled something again, back into his sleep.

Theresa sighed, moving closer to him and tucking her head under his chin. He moaned quietly, his arm draping lazily around her. Jay sighed again, Theresa's hair brushing against his neck and chest.

"Shh," she cooed, feeling him lightly nuzzle into her. Her eyelids dropped, beginning to face as she heard Jay mumbled her name before she closed them completely.

**o-----------------------------------------------------------o**

There you go. The second chapter. Took me long enough, I know. Well, I got most of it done while I was in Mexico. While the rest of my family was sleeping from drinking too much, I got work done. Haha. Not that I didn't have enough to drink out there, it's just that my body cannot nap. It's impossible. I'll just lie there with my eyes closed, but I won't fall asleep, and I feel worse afterwords. So naps don't work out for me.

Okay, the last bit with Theresa creeping into Jay's room, there was more to that part, but I decided to cut it. She was having another nightmare/vision, but it was too first person, and it didn't really work out. So, as long as you know she was having that, it'll help out.

That little bit with the calming circle is actually all true. A while back, I had a Wiccan phase, where I did stuff like that. And it actually works! I don't know if you could just call it meditation, but it works. I recommend it sometime. And right now, I could use it.

I know for a fact, that the next chapter will be emotionally difficult for me. When I was first writing this chapter, it was scary of what the current events were. You'll find more out when the 3rd chapter goes up. First him, and now Jordan. I can't say much now, for it will spoil the next chapter, but rest in peace both of you.

Christina,


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming Out Loud

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories.

**Chapter 3: Dreaming Out Loud**

**three days later**

Atlanta wiped away the few beads of sweat off her forehead, pushing the brownstone's doors open and attempting to ignore Archie. He was now fully awake, his fingers dancing along Atlanta's hips playfully as he followed her inside. Atlanta stifled her ticklish outburst and Archie barked out a laugh. His laughter stopped abruptly as Atlanta's body stiffened, her hand raised to silence him.

"What?" He turned to look her in the eyes, worried. Her eyes stared behind him, and she jerked her chin forward, towards the living room. Archie perked his head, listening. She broke from his grasp, walking hurriedly towards the sound of hushed whispers and a hitched breath.

Neil and Herry were still in their sleepwear as they crowded the sofa, an open yearbook balanced on their legs. Jay wrapped his arm tighter around Theresa as she shook her head, dark circles forming under her eyes. Odie leaned against the arm of the sofa, watching the flickering TV with blurred eyes.

"What happened?" Atlanta rushed over, her head shaking back and forth as she looked at everyone in the room. Theresa shut her eyes, shaking her head again and leaning into Jay.

"She had another vision this morning," Jay scripted, having told the story three other times. "But this time she saw this girl from our school." Herry held the yearbook up, his finger pointing to one girl.

"Alexis Kope?" Atlanta read, staring at the black-haired girl smiling back at her and Archie, reading over her shoulder.

"What does that mean?" Archie questioned, squinting at the picture.

"Something horrible has happened," Theresa croaked, peeking out from under Jay's arm. "I just know it." She sniffed, closing her eyes again.

"We have to tell Hera," Odie spoke out, breaking the silence. The rest of them nodded, Jay glanced at the digital clock above the television.

"Meet her in fifteen minutes," he said, towing Theresa up slowly from the couch.

"Fifteen minutes?" Neil exclaimed, grabbing at his silky night shirt. Herry turned, glaring at the blonde forcefully. Neil flinched back, watching Herry carefully as he left the room, pulling at the neck of his muscle shirt.

Archie tugged gently at Atlanta, urging her to stand up. She exhaled slowly, releasing the air she had stored in her lungs.

Precisely fifteen minutes passed, and the seven were marching out the brownstone's back doors towards Herry's chosen vehicle. Jay kept one arm constantly on Theresa as he led the way to Hera's public school office. He knocked once, and without waiting, pushed open the principal's door.

Hera looked up at the seven crowding the doorway, her face expressionless.

"Yes, Jay?" She said simply, smiling lightly.

Jay faltered, carefully putting himself in front of Theresa. "We have to talk to you about something."

"I don't mean to be rude children, but I'm afraid it will have to wait," Hera spoke. The black phone on her desk beeped, and she glanced at it quickly. "There will be an assembly in B slot."

"But, Hera, this is important," Atlanta popped her head over Jay's shoulder, her eyebrows pressed together in frustration.

"I'm sorry," Hera said firmly, her jaw locking. The seven blanked, and Jay began to slowly back out the room. Hera's office phone beeped again, and the red light of call waiting lit up, adding to the first.

The door shut in front of them, and the seven heroes stood in the exterior of the principal's office, frozen as the school moved around them.

"What just happened?" Odie said, staring at each of his friends.

"I'm as confused as you, buddy," Herry added, looking around him. More and more students gathered through the halls, slamming lockers and gathering the books needed for first period.

"We'll go to class," Jay broke out. Five heads turned to look at him, Theresa staring blankly at the closed door.

"Jay, c'mon, you can't be serious," Archie leaned in, whispering in a loud hushed voice to Jay.

"I am," their leader said, turning to face the rest of them. He stared around him, catching the eye of the few students who stared. "Something is _definitely_ going on, but we'll just have to wait."

"I hate to say it -," Herry shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But he's right," Atlanta finished his sentence. "Again," she sighed, shifting her weight to one leg.

The first bell rang, and the students in the hall around them started to scatter, rushing to their first class. The seven stared at the giant clock at the end of the hall.

"Let's just get it over with," Jay sighed, wrapping his arm around Theresa. Herry huffed and caught up next to them, walking to their morning biology class.

"Ah well," Neil breathed, flipping his hair. He turned and sauntered towards the basement for the graphics room.

"Do you think we'll need our books?" Archie casually tried to ask Atlanta. She shrugged, brushing against his arm. She sighed, closing her eyes as the second bell rang.

"It'll be okay." He stopped, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning to look her in the eye. She glanced up at him, nodding slowly. His thumbs rubbed circles as he leaned in, kissing her softly on the forehead.

o-----------------------------------------------------------o

Theresa bit her lip, grasping for Jay's arm tightly as their class left the room. Herry looked over his shoulder, his eyebrows pulled together in concern. Their class began to matriculate into the other classes, meeting with friends as they all marched to the gymnasium.

What seemed like all the chairs in the school were spread out in the orderly lines across the gym. The stage in front was unoccupied, the podium the only thing on it.

"This way," Herry jerked his head left, aiming his direction to the back row of chairs. Odie waved them over, three empty chairs between him ad Atlanta. Neil continuously filed his nails, occupying the last chair in their section. Archie had Atlanta's hand in his lap as she blankly stared ahead, eyes out of focus.

There was suddenly a loud shrill whistle from the stage. Artemis stood in the middle, lowering her fingers from her moth and glaring down at the students below her. She had her public clothes on, black dress pants and a deep green button-up blouse. Her heels clicked as she walked over to the podium, standing behind Hera.

Hera slowly approached the podium, absent-mindedly adjusting the collar of her dark grey blazer. Her eyes moved across everyone in the auditorium as she tapped the microphone in front of her.

"This assembly was called on short-notice, and we apologize for that." Her eyes shot up from her paper, glancing quickly at the mass of students.

"We've received tragic news that one of our students, Alexis Kope, has unexpectedly passed away." There were loud gasps that echoed from a quarter of the audience, and soon loud murmurs. Hera stared blankly ahead as all the students turned to their neighbours. A girl in the crowd jumped up, hiding her face and ran from the gym, a cry escaping her as she turned into the hall.

Theresa gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Jay put his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into him as his eyes glazed over. Theresa began to cry into his shoulder, her body shaking.

"She was in my art class," Atlanta whispered, her hand tightening in Archie's. "Now I remember her; why that name was so familiar," she choked out. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Hera began to talk over the dejected commotion, her voice attempting to be louder. "Counselors will be available in the guidance room during this week, if needed. Due to this, everyone is dismissed for today." Hera gathered her few papers and turned away from the podium, disappearing behind the red curtains.

All the students stood up suddenly, many of them talking quickly to their friends. The jam in front of the doors started as everyone tried to leave all at once.

The seven stayed frozen to their chairs. Herry roughly ran his hand through his hair, his brown eyes slightly watery.

"I can't believe this," Odie muttered, resting his elbows on his knees and letting his head fall into his hands.

Jay shifted in his chair, clutching Theresa tightly. She suddenly stiffened, her hands turning into fists on his back. Theresa pulled back from him, placing her hands on his chest for momentum.

"Theresa," Jay questioned quietly. Her hair fell into her face, and she shakingly stood up.

"I saw her die," her voice broke twice. She took a slow step back from them, pushing her chair to escape their row.

"You don't know that," Herry looked up at her. He leaned forward just as Jay did, preparing to stand up.

"It's not your fault," Atlanta croaked from behind Archie. She slacked her arm around him, loosening their emotional hug.

"I -," Theresa sputtered, her eyes glancing at everyone in front of her. "I need to be alone," she whispered, quickly turning away and running towards the clustered people in front of the doors.

Jay began to stand up, but stopped when Atlanta lightly brushed her fingers over his arm.

"Let her," she said, pulling her arm back. Jay stared down at her anxiously, turning to look back at the crowd. Theresa had already disappeared in the crowd, gone in seconds.

o-----------------------------------------------------------o

Odie chewed on his fingernails nervously, his eyes following Jay as he paced back and forth.

"Jay, you're giving me motion sickness," Neil said loudly, leaning his head back against the wall. Herry's head started to droop onto his shoulder, his eyelids flickering into sleep.

Jay continued to pace along the lockers, his footsteps echoing loudly in the empty hall. He froze in his tracks as Atlanta came halfway out the girls' bathroom.

"Atlanta, is she -?"

Atlanta cut Jay off. "She's fine," she smiled down at Archie. He reached up for her hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Is she coming out?" Jay came closer, trying to look behind her. Atlanta shot a look at him, and he staggered back a step.

"I'll take her home," she emphasized, leaning against the doorway. "You guys head out; we'll call if we need anything." She began to turn back into the washroom when Jay began sputtering questions.

"I got it," Atlanta turned, her voice stern.

"She's got it," Archie added in, standing up from the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Neil singed lazily, his eyes closing. "Can we go now?"

"Please!" Herry shouted, pushing off from the wall. He started to walk away from them, twirling his car keys quickly.

Jay sighed heavily, glancing back at Atlanta anxiously before following a distance behind Herry. Odie offered his hand to help Neil up, yawning as he stood up.

Archie watched the other guys walk away as he tracked backwards to face Atlanta. She came further out of the washroom, leaning towards Archie.

"You sure?" He whispered, cupping the side of her face gently.

"Positive," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

o-----------------------------------------------------------o

**Probably one of the shortest chapters I've done. Well, in this re-done version anyway. This was a rather difficult for me, what with the current events that happened whilst I was writing.**

**Two years ago, when I was first writing this story, when I started working on this chapter about the student death, our school just so happened to experience one. He was in grade 12, one of the top basketball players in the division, and had his whole life ahead of him. It was sickly ironic that I was writing from my own experience of what was happening around me.**

**And then this year, when I started working on this chapter again about a student death, there was another death. I remember him being in my art class, I talked to him every now and then, and I have gone to school with his sister since pre-school. He was a top hockey player in the province, preparing to join a regional team for the city.**

**Somehow, I think I should stop writing about death, because it seems every time I do, someone passes away. I know it's a coincidence, and people die every second, but I've had this kind of stuff happen before.**

**Sorry if I depressed you, I'll start up on chapter 4 soon enough.**

**Christina,**


	4. Chapter 4: End of Watch

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories.

**Chapter 4: End of Watch**

two days later

"Wanna go for a run?" Atlanta chirped, sitting herself on the edge of the sofa cushion.

"No," Archie droned, blinking slowly as he stared at the ceiling.

"Okay," Atlanta twiddled her thumbs, biting her bottom lip lightly. "Play left for dead?" She raised her eyebrows, acknowledging Archie's favorite game.

"Ahh, no," Archie repeated, his gaze staying on the ceiling. Atlanta sighed loudly, leaning back into the couch.

"But I'm so bored!" She shouted from behind her hand-covered mouth. Odie jerked awake at her outcry, his tinted glasses crooked on his nose.

"Me too, Atlanta," Jay said as he leaned against the doorway from the kitchen. "Never thought I'd want something to do so badly."

There was the sound of loud rhythm and beat music from up the stairs, and Archie groaned. All four of them stared up at the hall as they heard Theresa's door open and her stop across the hall, pounding her fist on Neil's door angrily. The music paused, and then came back on, the volume lightened to a murmur behind the door.

"She still upset?" Atlanta mouthed across the room to Jay. He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. Odie yawned, standing up slowly and stalking towards the basement. Herry came through the back door, tossing his keys into the carved bowl on the table.

He whistled as he came into the living room, sitting himself in the chair Odie had occupied. He grabbed the console's controller, and the images of bloody zombies lit up the screen soon after.

"Hey! That's my game!" Archie yelled, launching himself at the controller Herry was holding. Herry bellowed, pushing Archie away with his broad shoulder and Archie assaulted him again.

"Wanna take bets?" Atlanta turned to Jay, pulling out a bill of money from her pocket. She threw it on the coffee table, watching Archie and Herry fight over the wretched controller between them.

Jay laughed, turning to the sound of Odie rushing up the basement stairs. His laughter stopped short when he saw the alerted expression on Odie's face. Jay slammed his hand on the wall, stopping the faux wrestling match and everyone turned to the sudden sound.

"What is it?" Jay withdrew his hand, his full attention on Odie standing in front of them.

"Synara's been seen outside the city," Odie breathed, the crumpled piece of paper in his hand wrinkling even more as his grip tightened.

Atlanta gasped slightly and Archie untangled himself from Herry quickly, kicking the controller away. He wrapped his arm around Atlanta, staring at the paper in Odie's hand.

"Anything else?" He said, his fingers making circles on Atlanta's forearm.

"Just to go talk to Hera," Odie shrugged, now staring at their leaders.

"Right, well, let's get going," Jay said, his voice with no emotion. He turned, taking the stairs two at a time towards Neil and Theresa's rooms.

* * *

The dark circles that had began to form under Hera's steel grey eyes continued to darken and the pale purple below them stuck out on her ashen face. She paced slowly, her gladiator-styled sandals making little noise besides the soft swish of her robe. The seven stared up at her, Archie's metal foot brace tapping loudly on the marbled floor.

Hermes suddenly burst through the room, his small mouth twitching. He rushed over to Hera, whispering something hurriedly in her ear. She nodded and waved a hand at him, and Hermes flew out of the room at an alarming speed.

"As you well know," Hera finally said, continuing her pacing. "Synara has returned, and is, in fact, on the city's boundaries."

Jay suddenly stood up from the sofa, Theresa's hand trailing down his arm. He looked down at her briefly and locked eyes with the Goddess.

"As a safety precaution," she said slowly, bringing her hands in front of her.

"It would be best for you - ," Jay looked down again to Theresa, the words coming out quickly. "– and Atlanta, to stay behind."

"What?!" Atlanta's furious voice shot through the vast room. Her knuckles started to turn white as she bunched the material of her jeans in her strong grip. Archie placed his hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm her when he stared at Jay in agreement.

"What are you saying?" Theresa's voice dropped an octave, her face now hidden behind her long hair.

"We just don't want - ," Jay began, starting to go to her, his hand outstretched.

"Atlanta and I are a part of this team as much as anyone here!" Theresa shouted, standing up quickly. She glared at Jay, her fists shaking beside her. Atlanta marched towards the door, Theresa backing away from the rest of the team and following after her.

Archie catapulted himself off the couch, running at Atlanta to stop her at the door.

"Let go of me, Archie," she said sharply as Archie touched her arm. "We can take care of ourselves." Archie dropped his hand at the tone of her voice. He backed away as Atlanta held the door for Theresa and the two girls walked out.

"Archie," Jay said after a silent minute.

"Don't want them to get hurt," Archie muttered, tearing his eyes off the door and turning. "I know." He slowly walked back to the sofa's, slouching down. Herry threw his arm over Archie's shoulder, bringing him in for the one armed hug and Archie was crushed against his chest.

Hera cleared her throat, catching the attention of the five remaining.

"Ares is waiting in the artillery room for you," she nodded towards the second set of doors. "Good luck," she said solemnly as the men exited her office.

* * *

"Last time you weren't properly prepared!" Ares' deep voice boomed at the men standing in front of the holder. "But this time, you'll be ready for the attack!" He grabbed for a warrior's spear and shoved it into Odie's arms, turning back to the wall of weapons. He didn't see Odie rush it back to its originally place and distance himself from the God.

Herry slung the metallic net over his shoulder, slipping an Amazon knife back into its sheath to put in his pocket. Archie kept his whip, crossing his arms over his chest while they waited for Ares to stop talking.

"Aim for the upper body," he pointed his finger at Archie and Herry. "If you hit hard enough, the scales will collapse and you can go for the second attack." He turned to lecture Jay, but their leader nodded and began walking away.

"Watch the talons!" Ares called to them as they marched out.

"So, what, we just gonna attack her?" Neil pitched as they piled into Herry's off-road vehicle.

"Pretty much," Jay grunted as he slammed the passenger door shut. Herry shifted gears and the truck roared out of the school's parking lot, the only car on the vast pavement.

Archie peered out the window as Herry veered onto the street.

"Theresa's car is gone," he pointed out, turning back to face the front seats.

"Let's hope they went home," Herry said firmly, accelerating as he turned onto the main highway leading to the outskirts. They continued their drive in silence, watching for the landmark Hermes told them to find.

"You see it?" Jay extended his finger, pointing to an old grain tower further down the barren highway.

"Got it," Herry said loudly, shoulder checking quickly before driving off the road. The others seatbelts tightened as the truck sloped downward and over rocks towards the grain tower. Herry curved off, slamming on the brakes as the truck slid into a stop behind the rusted tower.

They quickly piled out of the car, and Jay silently split them up. He sheathed his xiphos, pointing around a small warehouse silently. Herry and Neil crept around the other side, walking along the edge of the small patch of trees close by.

Archie walked in front of Jay, keeping one hand on the rough wall before he crept around the corner. Odie stayed close behind Jay when he choked out a gasp.

"Giant!" He side-stepped, pointing past Archie to where Neil and Herry were just turning. There was a loud bellow, and a clump of trees twenty feet into the forest snapped and collapsed.

One of Cronus' giants crashed through the trees, breaking the thick limbs like simple twigs. The giant swung its long arms when it caught sight of Herry and Neil a short distance away.

What remained of the trees in the clump of woods crumpled as two more giants charged forward, Cronus appearing behind them. He laughed, stepping over the destroyed trees slowly.

The first giant continued to swing his arms, its oversized hands curling into fists. Neil shrieked and quickly ducked behind a pile of bracken, hidden from view instantly.

"Archie, take that one!" Jay gripped his sword and braced his stance. Archie nodded and brought his arm over his head, cracking the steel whip in front of his giant, causing the creature to stop momentarily. It roared when it realized Archie's distraction and charged again.

"Odie, go!" He started towards Cronus as Odie stood defensively with his weaponized PMR. The giant stared curiously down at Odie, but quickly cried out in pain as Odie sent a jolt of electricity at him.

"Ah, Jay, long time no see," Cronus almost purred, putting his fingertips together.

"Miss us?" Jay mocked, holding his xiphos out. Him and Cronus slowly side-stepped into a circle, their eyes never leaving each other in their deadly gaze.

"Hmm," Cronus raised his eyebrows in humor, enjoying the taunting moment. "Not you, but perhaps Atlanta and your dear Theresa." He smiled widely, knowing he had hit a mark.

Their waltzing stopped as Jay's stance faltered. Cronus chuckled evilly, his red eyes breaking away from Jay for a quick second. The sound of the rest of the team fighting stopped as the giants retreated back to the broken trees.

"Where are your lovely ladies this fine day?" Cronus grinned wider, his eyes skimming over the rest of the men as they crowded around their leader.

"Back at your secret home, perhaps?" Cronus continued to taunt, his eyes flashing from his excitement.

"What are you on about?" Archie stepped forward, his grip tightening on his whip.

"How are they, by the way? Since the island?" He waved his hand behind him, and the black transporting orb grew.

"What are you talking about?" Herry challenged, stepping forward defensively. The giants were pushed into the black circle as a large clump, disappearing in the starry abyss.

"Oh, you'll see," Cronus growled, and he quickly stepped into the portal. The four of them rushed forward, but the portal shrunk quickly, the last thing being the hell of Cronus' shoe.

"Shit," Jay cursed, retracting the sword's blade. Neil shouted something incoherent, still in his hiding spot fifty feet away.

"What the hell does he mean 'you'll see'?" Archie exclaimed angrily, slashing the ground with his whip as it was pulled back.

"Call them," Herry said, acknowledging his forgotten PMR and pointing to the one in Odie's hands. "Just to check in."

"It wouldn't hurt," Odie shrugged, looking at Jay for reassurance. Their leader nodded as he shoved his xiphos back into the rear pocket of his jeans.

Odie flipped open the radio, first dialing Atlanta's PMR. A blank image showed on the screen as it continued to ring. Odie looked up from the handheld nervously.

"She must have just left it in her room," Archie sputtered, his breathing hitched slightly. "Try – try Theresa's"

Odie closed the phone, and opened it again, this time dialing Theresa's number. The blank screen popped up again, followed by the repeated unanswered ring.

"She always answers," Jay mouthed the words, his voice barely audible. He stared blankly at the phone, and the color seemed to drain from his face.

"We need to go, now," Archie said through his teeth. He turned on his metallic heel and ran to Herry's truck, the rest of them following after him urgently.

Dirt ripped up as Herry stomped on the gas pedal, raging onto the highway in seconds. With unnatural ease, Herry swerved around the scattered vehicles along the pavement and gripped the wheel angrily when the red lights caught them.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Neil squeezed his eyes shut and griped the sides of the seat tighter. He gritted his teeth as Herry slammed on the breaks, giving them all whiplash as the truck slid to a stop in the driveway.

They rushed from the vehicle, walking hurriedly up the darkened pathway and froze when they saw the door. With the little lights that shone down from the roof and the faint light from the streetlamp, they could see the porch door hanging off its hinges. The kitchen was dark from the lack of light, and the main door was missing.

The breath was drawn out as the five men slowly stepped over the scratched up wooden door, the deep gashes in it much darker than appeared. One of them flicked the kitchen light on, and the destroyed pieces of the kitchen became illuminated before them.

"Atlanta?" Archie's voice broke as he breathed unevenly. The whip he was holding dropped from his hand with a loud echoing clank on the tiled floor.

"Oh, my God," Odie whispered roughly as they slowly entered the living room. Their eyes followed the deep and long scars carved along the walls.

Archie said something inaudible and gasped. He snapped his head around, his eyes wide before running up the stairs quickly.

"She was here," Neil said softly, looking at what used to be their living area. Archie called out for Atlanta on the upper floors, the sound of the bedroom doors slamming against the back walls.

"No, no, no," Jay rushed under his breath, and he slunk down onto his knees. "She was here, he took them, and he had left them here … unprotected." His voice broke twice, and he ran his hands roughly through his hair.

"It was all a distraction," Herry muttered, grabbing a piece of stuffing from the ripped open sofa. Archie ran past him in panic, looking behind the destroyed furniture, still searching for Atlanta.

* * *

**:/ I don't know why I put this up. It's been sitting in my notebook for the longest time, and I just got bored with this place. But I got a review the other day, asking me to update soon, and I got to remembering. Might as well finish what I started right? Well, this is the first step. I honestly have no idea when or if the next chapter will go up. I finished that Remember Me one, which is now a Robert Pattinson movie they stole it from me, I swear. **

**Oh well, cheerio.**

**Christina!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Blood of Others

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories.

**Chapter 5: The Blood of Others**

"Atlanta."

The voice seemed like a distant memory to Atlanta, a past experience playing back in her cerebrum. The sound pulled at her consciousness, making her groan at the sudden wave of pain that it brought up with it.

"Atlanta?" Theresa's voice started to get clearer as Atlanta's senses perked back up. She began to try and sit up, but Theresa's hand softly pushed her back down. "Don't move; you've been out for a while."

Atlanta allowed Theresa to push her back down onto the cold, hard floor. The only light available was that of a single gas lamp hanging on a distant wall behind Theresa. From the eerie yellow glow, Atlanta could see the injuries that marked Theresa. Small cuts were slowly bleeding across the top of her forehead. Her shoulder seemed to be hanging limply, giving sign that it was possibly dislocated.

A sharp pain suddenly shot up Atlanta's arm, making her cry out. Theresa brought her hand back, shaking her head.

"I think your wrist is broken," she said dolefully. Atlanta groaned in displeasure. Theresa slowly removed the thin fleece sweater she was wearing, which was flecked with specks of blood, and grabbed the low neck line and ripped down. She tore her sweater into wide stripes, tying some together at the ends.

Atlanta winced as Theresa gently lifted her wrist and began wrapping the cloth as a tight brace. She wrapped the last remains and softly tied it under her palm, double knotting it to make it secure.

"Thanks," Atlanta muttered, raising the wrist up to inspect Theresa's first-aid skills. "What about you?"

"My head is pounding," Theresa said weakly, crossing her legs beside Atlanta. She pulled out a ratty tissue and dabbed at the cuts along her face. "Not to mention my shoulder."

Atlanta slowly sat up, using her good hand to support her. A sudden dizziness washed over her, making faint white circles of light dance across her vision. Theresa nodded at her.

"That happened to me too, just wait, the headache will come soon enough," Theresa muttered. She held her arm gently, cradling it to her chest and moving it slightly upward. "Do you think you can help me pop this back in place?" she said, looking at Atlanta grimly.

"Yeah, I think so," Atlanta slowly repositioned herself to face Theresa's shoulder. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just grab my wrist and push up when I say," Theresa gritted her teeth as she grabbed her upper arm. "Ready?"

Atlanta griped her one hand around Theresa's wrist and nodded. Theresa took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Push!"

Atlanta forced her hand upward with Theresa, who pushed her shoulder. There was a loud cracking noise that mixed in with Theresa's painful scream as her shoulder popped back into place. Atlanta released Theresa's wrist quickly as she fell to the floor, shaking.

Atlanta could only watch as Theresa curled up, cradling her arm and groaning as the pain slowly went away. A moment later, she lay on her back, breathing slowly and wiping the tears off her face.

As Theresa lied on the floor, Atlanta took in their dark surroundings. They sat in the middle of a vast and empty room; a dark box with no doors and no windows, only the feeble gas light kept the box from being engulfed by darkness. Above them only seemed to damped Atlanta's spirit more, the blackness looked only a tiny shade lighter. Atlanta quickly estimated the depth of the box and realized that even if she stood on Theresa's shoulders, they wouldn't be able to reach the top.

"Theresa…" Atlanta started, fidgeting with her bandages. Theresa looked up weakly, signs of tears still in her sad expression. "Do you remember what exactly happened?"

Theresa shook as she sat up, cautiously using her raw shoulder slowly. "I remember fighting with Jay, then the ride home, a movie, and then…" she said slowly, rubbing the top of her head to try and remember.

**three hours earlier**

"I can't believe you're making me watch this," Atlanta grumbled to Theresa. Theresa grinned widely, ignoring her comment and throwing the bag of red licorice at Atlanta.

"Would you rather watch the movie or read the book?" Theresa dropped herself on the sofa, the bag of chips crunching loudly with the impact. "Just shut up and watch it."

Atlanta stuck her tongue out at the redhead, but turned her head to the television, watching the brunette girl walk through the school hallways absentmindedly.

"I still don't understand what all the hype is about this guy," Atlanta whispered.

"Shh!" Theresa quickly cut her off, causing Atlanta's brow to crease. "See, there was nothing about a field trip to some green -," A crash from the kitchen cut off all train of thought between the two girls, the movie immediately forgotten.

Atlanta grabbed the television remote, muting the movie as Theresa slowly got off the couch, listening for another noise.

"Jay?" She said hesitantly with no response came from the kitchen. Theresa stood on the balls of her feet as she crept towards the dark open doorway, only to stop in her tracks as another series of small crashes echoed through the room.

"If this is some kind of joke -," Atlanta's voice was engulfed by a loud hissing noise that ran through the room, sending a chill down their spines. The harsh sound of nails on linoleum increased in volume, forcing the girls to take a frightened step back.

Synara's dark form crashed through the door frame, taking a chunk out of the wall as she clawed her way into the room. Out of instinct, Atlanta grabbed the nearest object and threw it with force towards Synara's advancing body.

Her sharp talons tore through anything she touched, gashing open the top cushions of the sofa and spewing the foam everywhere. Synara threw herself off the wall, attempting to open her wings in the low ceilinged room as she completely demolished the remains of the sofa.

She stood in the middle of the room, the clawed tips of her wings scratching the ceiling. The creature emitted a low hissing noise, the end pitching up in a coarse growl. Synara attempted to take a step forward, her wings knocking anything over in their path.

Theresa took Synara's clumsy advance, launching herself up and kicking her leg out towards her face. Her fists became weapons, punching any portion of Synara's scaled body that presented itself. Atlanta threw herself onto the floor, scuttling around Synara's legs and avoiding her hooked wing, quickly picking herself up to run to the damaged kitchen.

Theresa screamed in pain and Atlanta skidded to a halt, her eyes wide as she watched Theresa's body fly towards her, Synara tossing her over her winged shoulder like much like a rag doll. Atlanta shifted, her arms open in attempt to catch Theresa. Atlanta fell back, Synara's large wing pushing the two of them into the kitchen, collapsing in a huddle by the island.

Theresa's head hit the floor loudly, collapsing onto Atlanta and her eyes rolling back into unconsciousness. Atlanta lay defenseless, the room spinning before her.

Synara raised her scaled arm, the sharp fingers curling into a tight fist that she brought down onto Atlanta's head.

**------**

Theresa rubbed the back of her head, muttering unrecognizable curses. Atlanta quietly sat, playing with the light blue thread of her bandage, twisting it with her fingers. Theresa abruptly stood up; ignoring the sudden head rush it brought and began pacing the rough walls anxiously.

"There's got to be some way out," she mumbled, drifting her hands over the wall. "A latch? Some hidden bookcase…"

"The top's too high for either of us. Even if I stood on your shoulders, it'd be useless," Atlanta said, watching Theresa pace back and forth, still muttering to herself.

"What I don't understand, is why we aren't dead yet," Theresa said angrily, turning on the spot to glance at a corner. Atlanta flinched at her harsh words, turning instead to look up at the blank sky.

"Do you think the guys are trying to find us?" Atlanta said, her voice almost a whisper. Theresa stopped inspecting the wall in front of her and turned her head slightly. She turned slowly to face Atlanta, who was still staring above her, her bottom lip jutted out.

"Of course they're going to look for us," Theresa said softly, setting herself down beside her. She grasped Atlanta's good hand. "I just feel horrible about leaving on such bad terms with them." Atlanta nodded, agreeing silently.

"But we have no idea where we are. How will they?" Atlanta pointed out, almost to herself. Theresa tightened her grip.

"They'll find a way, they always do."

* * *

**Again, still don't know why I'm uploading…I've got a mess of homework to get started on and here I am writing about Theresa and Atlanta rather than the psychological development of cognitive learning _  
Nothing else really to say, but hopefully I won't leave you hanging on this one. There's a secret part of me that really wants to finish this fanfic up, but another that needs to focus on more important factors (SCHOOL! SCHOOL! Work? No).  
Here's hoping.**

**Christina! **


End file.
